Audition
by Jaiaelle
Summary: Rachel listens in on Puck's audition. Short one shot.


_Author's Note: This is my super short one shot written as a way of, hopefully, motivating me to continue "Finn's Girl" by writing this pair. So it's not my best work but I'm having terrible writer's block, especially with Glee, but I tried. Read and review!_

**_Audition_**

The music room was empty all but for three persons. Sitting in a corner, barely noticed by the other two, Rachel Berry sat, head bent over a collection of songs she was thinking of singing at one of Glee's many rehearsals. A glance at Mr. Schuester's face revealed that the teacher wasn't exactly thrilled she was there but she had insisted on coming, assuring him that she would remain silent throughout the whole audition process. Her eyes shifted from her teacher to the one trying out for Glee. Out of all the people in the school, Noah Puckerman was the last one she would have ever thought would want to join. He seemed to take pleasure in torturing Rachel and her fellow members of Glee. His favorite form of torment (at least it would seem so to Rachel) was throwing a slushie in her face, an event which occurred every other week. Wiping away imaginary slushie gloop from her blouse, Rachel grimaced, recalling all the lovely tops she had to throw away because they were forever stained with blue or pink or orange or whatever color Puck had in his cup at the moment. His obvious hatred of the "gleeks" would suggest that he would want nothing to do with a club full of losers. Yet, he had shown up, smug grin on face, running a hand over that stupid mohawk of his.

Sighing, Rachel dropped her head into her hand, waiting for Puck to begin singing, not sure what her assessment of his ability would be. Mr. Schue had told her, repeatedly, that Puck had talent but Rachel assumed that her teacher was just grateful to possibly have one more body on the team. She would make the final judgment herself.

Leaning against the wall, Rachel made herself comfortable, ready for Puck to begin.

At first, she wasn't so sure if Puck had made the right choice in auditioning but then he hit the chorus of the song he had selected and Rachel felt herself leaning forward, almost involuntarily. The words washed over her, without her actually hearing him, but his range, the way he perfectly belted out the tune, the intensity of emotion in his voice, caused her to shiver. When he finished, Rachel was almost on her knees, her heart pounding against her chest.

He was good.

Really good.

"That settles it," said Mr. Schue, standing and clapping his hands together. "You're in."

"Thanks Mr. Schue," Puck responded, swiveling at the waist to look over his shoulder. His eyes met Rachel's and he winked once. "Can't wait for the first rehearsal."

Blushing, as she hadn't had any idea that he knew she was there, Rachel straightened, gathering all of her stuff before bolting from the classroom. Out in the hall, Rachel hesitated, before turning and rushing around the corner, to find Puck just exiting the music room by way of the other door. "Puck," she called out, breathlessly.

Stopping, he spun on one heel to face her. "Can I help you?" he asked, a mocking tone underlying his words.

"I just wanted to say that you have a lot of talent."

Rolling his eyes, he propped himself up against a locker, a wicked grin on his face. "I know that, Berry. Why do you think I tried out for your silly little club?"

Rising up defensively, Rachel shook her head at him. "It's not a silly little club. And I really have no idea why you joined the club but with the amount of talent you have, I think that joining is a good idea, as it will serve you in the future. You have the potential to be a star Noah Puckerman," she declared, hating that she was inflating his ego yet wanting to be honest at the same time.

"I know that," he retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "And that's exactly what I intend on becoming." Suddenly, he stood up straight, leaning towards her, aligning his cheek with hers, his breath sticky against her ear. "You know, I was thinking that you fell for Finn because you heard him sing. I know I'm a better singer than Finn, so I'm left wondering, what might you feel for me now?" Pulling back, he flashed a grin at her before sauntering down the hall.

Flustered, Rachel watched him, annoyed for two reasons. One, because he was right. He was better than Finn. And two, because something had stirred inside of her when she listened to him sing and she had no idea what that meant.

_End._


End file.
